


命运

by yuki812



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, pre-serum steve for the first part, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基发现一幅画，但最终他明白，那不只是一幅画。</p>
            </blockquote>





	命运

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465087) by [grumpyowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls). 



> This is a translation of sovietdistilled's fic. I thank the author for the permission to translate such a brilliant work.

所有一切都缘起于一幅画。

其实，这句话只有一半是正确的。对巴基来说，一切都从他发现那幅画开始。而对史蒂夫来说，开端要比那更早。那幅画不是第一幅，在那之前还有十几幅，都是纸面上流畅的石墨线条，如果有条件的话就是炭笔描绘的，汇聚到一起，构成身体自然的线条。骨头之上的肌肉线条，强壮的后背，强壮的双手……但没有脸。即使只是在史蒂夫自己的素描本里，画上脸也太尴尬。

是的，有时候他问巴基能不能做素描的模特。巴基同意，也许是在温暖的春日，他们坐在斑驳的树影里；也许是在寒冷的冬日，因为太冷什么也做不了，他们只能裹着毯子躲在巴基的公寓里；或者还有一两次（也许更多次）只是因为史蒂夫想要画巴基，而巴基没有别的事可做。但史蒂夫总觉得自己没法在纸面上抓住巴基翘起单边嘴角的笑容，或者他那种史蒂夫一直不明白含义的眼神。

史蒂夫想要画巴基的时候，巴基总会取笑他，几句不带恶意的嘲讽话，仅此而已。而史蒂夫则回他一个白眼，一边拿出素描本和铅笔，一边小声嘟囔着其实巴基很享受被画。巴基会耸耸一边肩膀，脸上带着史蒂夫熟悉的笑容，然后说：“没准是吧，兄弟。”

就是这样。

直到1936年的夏天。天气炎热，一日比一日更热。有时候空气太过潮热，让人无法呼吸。但是，即使如此，史蒂夫宁愿在潮热中出汗，也不愿意再经历严冬。两者都会让人难以呼吸，但起码夏天他的后背和脸庞能感到阳光的暖意。

六月底的一天，他们在哈得孙河边玩，河水和空气一样热，下河玩水就像洗澡，史蒂夫早就不感兴趣。巴基和他的朋友跑到河边小房子的顶上，从屋顶跳进浑浊的河水中。看起来足够有趣刺激，所有人都很开心，他们的动作混杂成一片声音和颜色。一起来玩的女孩和史蒂夫一样没有上前，捂着眼睛从指缝里偷看男孩们在房子屋顶边缘摇晃，玩着大胆的游戏。有时，史蒂夫希望自己也能和男孩一起大胆地玩耍，而不是一直待在安全的地方。但是，他也明白真去了的话，会带来不必要的麻烦。

过了一阵子，巴基朝他们走过来。嘴边挂着自信的微笑，脚下踩着自信的步伐。史蒂夫看着巴基，忍不住有一些小嫉妒，但他不会因此对朋友有什么意见。他们天生不同，仅此而已。巴基看到史蒂夫，忍不住笑得更开心，面对着这样的笑容，史蒂夫把所有嫉妒都抛到脑后。起码今天不会再想。

巴基坐到史蒂夫身边的毯子上，整个人向后靠，用手肘支着休息。他身上还挂着水滴，在阳光中像宝石一样闪闪发亮。史蒂夫意识中有什么突然动了一下，但他不知道那是什么，所以也没多想。有一会，史蒂夫只是盯着随巴基呼吸而上下起伏的胸口，还有身体，时间似乎都停滞不前。

史蒂夫最终还是摆脱出神的状态，拉低自己棒球帽的帽檐。

巴基用一只手指戳在史蒂夫的腿上膝盖上面一点的地方。被戳着的皮肤先是 _短暂_ 变白，然后又回复到粉红色。阳光炽热，洒在两个人身上，巴基闻起来和夏天一样。

“你没事吧？看你脸色很红。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，拍开巴基的手。“我没事。别担心。”

巴基笑了。他的笑声充满欢乐，史蒂夫很喜欢。然后巴基把衣服团成一团垫在脑袋下面。“就睡一小会。”他说，闭上眼睛挡住阳光，“然后我们就走。”

巴基没多久就睡着，史蒂夫坐在他身旁，像哨兵一样守护着他。史蒂夫确认巴基真的睡着后，将自己的素描本向后翻到最后几页，开始画巴基的素描——他还湿着的头发自然卷曲，贴在额头上的样子，他长长的睫毛在微粉的脸颊上投下的阴影，他睡着后微微张着的双唇。只是很快的几笔素描，就是为了打发时间。他弯曲的手臂，他修长的双腿，他的肌肤，他的短裤，边缘卷到大腿很高的部位……

史蒂夫慌忙翻回素描本前面，他的脸通红发热，他很确定这和逐渐让他汗水染湿后背的夏季温度没有关系，而是因为他脑中的想法转向了奇怪的方向。他开始转而画风景，强迫自己想点别的。他从没和巴基提起过这件事，但他自己也从没忘记过那画面。

这种情况并不常出现，但频率也多到让史蒂夫在接下来的几年小心自己的言行。他们在课上开始学习人体素描，这可以说明他对人体的着迷。但有时史蒂夫就在家里，独自一人，自己做练习，他尝试抓住人体肩膀的走向，臀部凹陷的线条，手臂弯曲的曲线……最后都会变成巴基的身体。史蒂夫留下很多未完成的作品，他想象各种展现肉体美的姿势，然后画到纸面上，只是最终都到颈部。永远。他从不画颈部以上的部分。

又是一年夏天，1941年，改变他们命运的事件几个月前，那天是史蒂夫生日，巴基给史蒂夫搞到一顶崭新的扬基棒球帽，他说他认识个人，价格实惠。还有一些炭笔。他甚至带回来一个蛋糕。史蒂夫想都没想到。那天晚上他们坐在阳台上，喝着顺来的啤酒，两个人分吃了大部分蛋糕。他们两个人在后来的几年里，都会反复想起那天晚上，但原因并不相同。

那天吃完蛋糕后，巴基在史蒂夫的柜子里翻找多余的毯子，好铺在沙发上睡觉。巴基知道史蒂夫想要有人陪伴，自从史蒂夫的母亲去世后，他的生日总是不好过，而巴基不会让他的朋友一个人面对不安定。他在翻找的过程中，不小心打翻一个盒子，里面掉出一些小东西。包括史蒂夫的画，水果、狗，各种静物写生，巴基看着忍不住微笑。他手忙脚乱想把所有东西都归位，却看到一幅他本不该看到的画。

画上是两个人，拥抱在一起。色情性感，但并不粗俗。只是，画的是两个男人，另外画上只有到喉部为止的身体。巴基感到全身一阵燥热，他认为那是因为尴尬。他听到史蒂夫在叫他的名字，问他还好吧，同时伴随着越来越近的脚步声。巴基没多想，把画对折收到自己的口袋里。史蒂夫进屋的时候，巴基已经把所有东西都归位，然后他朝史蒂夫微笑，说一切都好。

那天夜里，史蒂夫睡在自己房间里，巴基睡在外面的沙发上。他忍不住再次掏出那幅画，就着月光看了许久许久。

直到一年后，巴基早已离开安全的纽约，和他的战友躲在战壕里，他才终于肯承认，那幅画，画的是他自己和史蒂夫。他一直随身带着那幅画，也许那晚他不该直接带走史蒂夫的画，但他内心有声音告诉他做得没错。

那年他经常拿出那幅画看着，逐渐沉沦在自己的幻想中。有一两次他甚至在脑海中想补全那两张脸，但他最终没有。他知道这样做会让事情变得奇怪，史蒂夫是他最好的朋友，而他不能做出任何会影响他们友谊的事。

（他本以为自己有机会把所有想说的话都告诉史蒂夫，但后来的事实证明他永远没有。）

巴基把画和随身物品放在一起，睡前会拿出来看一看，用手指抚过已经转淡的线条，有些地方已经褪色，脑中想着他回家后要和史蒂夫说的话。

然后他被九头蛇俘虏，头脑和记忆开始变得有些混乱。他们会询问他，而他只是重复自己的名字和编号，其他只字不提。他的精神支柱是史蒂夫的脸，布鲁克林的阳台，还有那幅画。

史蒂夫真的出现在他眼前，他还以为那也是幻觉。那确实是史蒂夫，但又不是。巴基很难把在他面前的史蒂夫和他脑中一直在想的史蒂夫对上号。但不论如何，他在这里，是真的史蒂夫。

他们回到营地后，巴基看到史蒂夫看佩吉的眼神，把所有想说的话都抛到脑后。命运有时就是这么可笑，他想。

一年半以后，史蒂夫脑中也盘旋着同样的话。

佩吉在已经被炸成一团糟的酒吧里找到史蒂夫，他坐在黑暗中喝酒，沉浸在悲痛中。佩吉知道不论自己说什么，都无法抚平史蒂夫的哀伤，没法麻木他心口大张的伤口，但佩吉还是努力想要做些什么安慰他。史蒂夫明白她的努力，也很感谢。但不管是谁说什么都不管用，因为他知道，什么安慰的话语都不会让他最好的朋友起死回生。

可笑的是，即使他现在是代表美国力量的支柱，他甚至觉得无法支撑住自己的身体。他坐在那里，回想起巴基的微笑，他的笑声，他的愤怒，他的热情。他记起过去巴基说服他做的那些蠢事，还有史蒂夫最终说服巴基不要做的蠢事。那么长的时间里，巴基就是史蒂夫的全部，史蒂夫的支柱，他的中心。

而现在他一无所有。

佩吉告诉他，基地收好了巴基的物品，就等他回去取。史蒂夫的第一反应是，他不想要，他差点就说出口告诉佩吉，但他回到基地后，还是去取走了装满巴基遗物的盒子。

他回到自己的营房，打开盒子开始整理里面的东西。有一个英国酒瓶，侧面刻着英国国旗，还有很多锯齿和划痕。有巴基在布鲁克林的朋友寄来的只言片语和照片。史蒂夫仔细看过每张照片上面所有微笑的脸庞，他还能记得有些照片是什么时候照的——其中有几张甚至有他自己，更多的是他照的。他忍不住想，他该如何告诉这些朋友事情的经过，他怎样才能扛着所有的罪恶感来告诉他们，这都是他的错。

他清空了盒子，最后在底部有一张折起来的纸。中间的折痕已经有些磨损，史蒂夫打开的时候格外小心。他还没完全打开，首先看到的是巴基凌乱的字迹，写着几个词，但史蒂夫不明白那是什么意思。

然后史蒂夫看到那幅画，感觉像是有人扇了他一巴掌，他差点直接把纸扯成两半。情感上的冲击变成直接打在他肚子上的一拳——他发现这幅画不见的时候曾经非常惊慌。后来他以为只是不小心扔掉了，但没想到……这么长时间——

他还记得画这幅画时候的场景。那天他们一整天都在一起，这很正常。那时史蒂夫已经明白了自己想从巴基那里得到什么，但他决定永远不说。影响到他们的友谊并不值当。即使如此，他还是会有过去不曾想象过的渴望，让他非常心烦。所以他会画出他想要的，只停留在画面上。已经足以让他满足（事实上其实不够，他想用手指穿过巴基的头发，在炎热的夏季感受他们的身体贴合在一起）。

他感到双眼发热，喉头发紧，呼吸困难。史蒂夫将纸对折，用指尖抚过凌乱的字迹。

_我知道，兄弟，我也是。_

 

FIN


End file.
